percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Vapor's Challanges (The Olympian Games)
This are the challanges from The Olympian Games for Luke Vapor. All of the challanges are in Luke's P.O.V. First Challange I was sitting in my bed in the room that I got for The Olympian Games. The room walls were red and there were posters of my favorite band, Linkin Park. There was a huge TV with all types of video games consoles and there was a huge bathroom. I never thought a bathroom could be beautiful but this one was. The bed was king size and there was room service. This was paradise. "Ready Luke?" "Lord Hermes," I bowed "I am ready" We teleported to a giant room, the gods where sitting in gigantic thrones. There were eighteen thrones in total, each god had there throne decorated. "Step forward, Luke Vapor" said Zeus. I stepped forward. I have to admit I was nervous but I tried my best to show I wasn't. "Your challange has begun" he said then suddenly I was in the middle of a room. There were posters of Call of Duty in the wall and there were a couple of guns in the wall. I tried to grab one but it disappeared as soon as I touched it. I opened the door and what I found was just more doors. I opened one which looked exactly as the other room. I kept checking most of the doors but they all looked exactly the same. I opened the last door which took me to a huge hall. There was another door at the end of the hall. I was walking towards it when I heard a noise from behind. I heard the noise again, it was a hissing noise. It was coming from everywhere, I ran to the end of the hall and opened the door. The room was full with weapons, planes and mirrors. I heard the door open and I got behinf a plane and looked at a mirror that showed the door. Then she entered the room, Medusa entered. I quickly reached for my sword but I accidentaly hit the plane's wing which made enough noise for her to here me. I broke one of the mirrors and quickly got a broken piece from the ground. I ran to a door, each time checking with the broken piece of mirror I got to see if she was coming. I opened the door and found my self in the edge of a cliff, I got out and entered another door which took me to a video games room. I was searching for something useful but all I found were games of war. I found a knife and grabbed it but unfortunately it was a trap. The video game consoles suddenly tranformed into flamethrowers. Good thing I am a son of Helios or else this would've been real bad. "Where are you demigod!?" "Ohh...great" I murmured. "Come here you little idiot!" she screamed. The flamethrowers were then activated, Medusa was in the front door and to get to the back door I had to cross the fire. "You can't run demigod!" I checked on the piece of mirror I had and saw her a few feet away from me."Who says I can't?" I said. I passed through the fire with ease. The fire would just touch me as if it was water, I wouldn't burn like a normal person would. I heard Medusa's furious scream. I knew I had to end this fast so I went to find weapons that would help me kill Medusa. I found some knives, a bow, a pistol and a shield. Then I heard a noise from behind. I looked at the piece of mirror and took the shield and pistol out. I tried to shoot with the pistol but it just turned into a water gun. "Thanks Ares," I mumbled. "Stop running demigod!" screamed Medusa. I grabbed the bow but it just melted, I cursed again and this time I just decided to use my sword and the piece of mirror. I checked to see where she was but I couldn't see her anywhere. Then something hit me in the back of the head. My head began to hurt, I turned around and found a huge rock with some blood in it. The room was beginning to fall apart. I left as fast as possible, I left the room just in time. "Demigod!" I heard Medusa scream behind me. I looked through the mirror and saw her a few meters away. I quicly turned aroun then shot a fire ball at her then I threw my sword. The fire ball didn't damage her but she didn't have enough time to block the sword. The sword passed right through her neck making her head fall off. The scene shifted, I was back in the Olympian Games throne room. "You have finished your challange" said an angry Ares. The End Second Challange If I make it round﻿ Third Challange If I make it 3rd round﻿ Fourth Challange If I make it to the 4th round﻿ Finals If I make to the finals﻿ Category:The Olympian Games Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Fan Fiction